


Undone

by wrackwonder



Series: Home [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Healing Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: Waverly and Nicole continue making their way back from the brink. Part 7 in the Home series.





	Undone

The yellowing pages scattered across Waverly’s kitchen table were hundreds of years old and smelled vaguely like a wet dog, but she leaned over joyfully, trying to decipher fading text with a magnifying glass. It was rare to get a quiet day on the Earp Homestead and she’d fallen behind in her research, there was no way she’d let mildew and what appeared to be a creeping black mould ruin her plans.

 

She stretched and turned to check the baby monitor she’d set on the kitchen counter and smiled. Wynne was fast asleep and her plan was to let him sleep. It might ruin his schedule, but he’d been up all night, which meant Waverly and Nicole had been up all night and she needed the quiet. She needed time to remind herself that she wasn’t just a milk factory for an adorably cute, but endlessly hungry tiny human.

 

Her smile only widened when she remembered how Nicole had been the night before. They’d been exhausted and slightly exasperated with their son, but Nicole had willingly let Waverly take a shift, hold Wynne, take care of him. After six weeks in therapy and a whole lot of talking, her wife was starting to make progress. Small steps, but steps in the right direction and Waverly was beyond happy. Nicole was still a little distance, intimacy seemed to frighten her, as if touching Waverly would break a spell, but having her wife back in their bed, as a partner, as a co-parent, helped Waverly breathe easier.

 

It was only when Waverly stood up to turn the kettle on that she noticed a rising line of dust coming from the road. It meant someone was driving towards the homestead rather quickly and given the odd hour and the remoteness of the house, Waverly was immediately suspicious. She eyed the locked cabinet above the door, knowing her shotgun was safely inside, but something made her pause. Because the kids were at school and Wynonna was out of town and the menfolk had disappeared as soon as Wynonna did, but there was also a chance it was Nicole. Nicole who used to come home for lunch regularly. Nicole who hadn’t done so since she’d found Waverly dying in a pool of blood beneath the kitchen sink.

 

Sure enough, Waverly looked on as Nicole’s police cruiser came peeling into the front yard, the tires screeching as Nicole parked the car. Waverly watched with a mix of curiosity and fear as Nicole opened the door and climbed out. Purgatory’s sheriff moved robotically. She closed the car door. She stared at it for a moment, took a deep breath, and marched towards the house. She didn’t knock, she let herself in, and then she didn’t turn in Waverly’s direction. Her gaze remained forward until she looked down, hastily removing her belt and holster, which she quickly hung over the door, far from reaching, little hands.

 

She took another deep breath, balled her hands into fists, and turned, eyes determined and focused on the floor. Or, more specifically, on the spot on the floor where Waverly was standing, empty mug in hand, jaw dropped in confusion. Nicole blinked, then she blinked again, and then she nodded once firmly, her jaw set, and met Waverly’s gaze.

 

“Hello,” she said, eyes wide and a little wild.

 

“Umm…hi?”

 

“Wynne sleeping?”

 

“Yeah?” Waverly turned off the stovetop and set the unused mug on the counter.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Nicole?”

 

“I need to,” Nicole began, tilting her head while still looking in Waverly’s direction, “I mean…would you…can…”

 

“Baby, deep breathes.” Waverly took a step forward and reached for Nicole’s hand. It took her wife only seconds to unfurl her fist and grab Waverly’s fingers.

 

“Will you come upstairs with me for a second?”

 

“Of course! Lead the way!”

 

Waverly said nothing as she followed Nicole up the stairs. She was worried there had been some setback, maybe something at work? Except Nicole had that very determined look on her face, that look she had when she wanted to stubbornly do something slightly dangerous. So Waverly spent the short walk staring at Nicole’s ass and bracing for whatever was to come.

 

Nicole entered their bedroom first and then Waverly walked in, setting the baby monitor on their nightstand, and when she turned back to her wife, Nicole’s eyes seemed even wider than before. Waverly closed the door and then Nicole stepped forward and they were suddenly very, _very_ close together.

 

“Nicole, is ev…”

 

Nicole kissed her. Hard. She lunged forward, taking Waverly’s face in her hands, and with only the briefest pause to make sure Waverly wanted this too, Nicole pushed her body against Waverly’s, pinning her against the door. Nicole’s mouth was wet and she tasted like peppermint and Waverly didn’t know what to do with her hands because this was all so unexpected. And it had been so long. Months. How had it been months since she’d kissed this woman?

 

They moaned against each other, Waverly finally setting needy fingers down against Nicole’s shoulders, and then Nicole was reaching for Waverly’s jeans, popping the button and reaching in.

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Waverly hissed, trying to stay balanced, but Nicole was sliding two fingers along either side of her clit, rubbing up and down in a move that was likely illegal in numerous countries, and Waverly could only toss her head back again and moan. She allowed herself the luxury of Nicole, ignoring every question she had and giving into her wife’s relentless fingers.

 

With one hand, Nicole tugged at Waverly’s loose jeans, pulling them down her legs further, and Waverly responded by thrusting her hips out and looking down so she could watch Nicole’s hand move against her. They were both watching, both panting and gasping, and then Waverly couldn’t stand it any second longer and she curled her fingers around the waistband of Nicole’s pants.

 

“Uh huh,” Nicole breathed, nodding vigorously, and then Waverly was tugging at her wife’s uniform, trying to keep her balance, trying not to jostle Nicole who was unyielding in her efforts.

 

“Oh…god…baby you’re so wet,” Waverly eyed Nicole’s blue panties, stained with need and want, and she nearly lost herself then, but she held on, sliding one arm around Nicole’s shoulders for balance and another into her wife’s underwear, cupping her, soaking her own fingers in Nicole while trying not to lose her balance or trip or move in any way that would make Nicole stop.

 

They likely looked awkward, both with hips thrust forward, both with hands buried in ruined panties, both bouncing off the door and each other, but they didn’t care. They watched each other, or brushed their mouths against each other’s skin, incapable of kisses, incapable of speech, and then Nicole was moaning loudly in Waverly’s ear and Waverly’s knees crumbled, and only Nicole’s arm around her middle kept her up. Teeth sank into Waverly’s shoulder, and Waverly tugged so harshly at the back of Nicole’s shirt that the seams stretched, and then they were still. Panting, but still. Pressed tightly together, holding each other up, grasping at loose shirts and exposed skin and sweaty, mussed up hair.

 

When Waverly felt the breath return to her lungs, when she felt like her knees could hold her up again, she exhaled and pushed back a little, just so she could look at Nicole’s face, that bashful, blushing face.

 

“So,” Waverly said, resting her palms on Nicole’s shoulders, “I was thinking soup for lunch?”

 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Nicole nodded and then smiled and Waverly giggled at the sight of it. And then her feet left the ground because Nicole had reached down and picked her up, awkwardly carrying her towards the bed while trying not to trip on the pants caught around her ankles. Nicole awkwardly dropped Waverly on the mattress before standing up and unbuttoning her own shirt. The whole situation had Waverly gaping, she opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, choosing instead to follow her wife’s lead and lose her clothes.

 

She pulled off her tank top and kicked off her jeans and it was only as she struggled with her bra, arching her back off the bed to reach the clasp, that she realized Nicole was eyeing her. And that they were both naked. Very naked. And that they hadn’t seen each other fully naked in months. Many, many months. Waverly audibly gulped.

 

Because her body didn’t look the way it used to. Three babies meant new stretch marks and a few extra pounds and some lumps and bumps that had never been there before. Nicole always had a way of making her feel like the hottest woman alive, but this time was different because this time, there was also the scar. A big scar. And Waverly hadn’t really let herself think about it because there had been Wynne to care for and then Nicole to care for. Except now she was naked and her wife was naked and Waverly’s abdomen was divided by a long, pink, line that she didn’t quite know how to accept.

 

As if sensing her sudden discomfort, Nicole crawled onto the bed, lying next to Waverly, resting one hand her ribs. Nicole propped herself up, leaning against her own hand so she could look down at Waverly’s face and she smiled, a little smile. The hesitancy was oddly adorable.

 

“I was sitting in my office, filling out paperwork, and I just…couldn’t remember why I was so afraid to touch you,” Nicole said, her fingers tracing little circles on Waverly’s side.

 

“So you raced home to do…what we just did?”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole ducked her head. She had never been this shy, never this unsure, but her vulnerability was beautiful. Waverly reached for Nicole’s hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each knuckle.

 

“I’m glad you decided to do that, baby.”

 

“Was it okay? I mean, it wasn’t very romantic or anything, against the door like that…”

 

“It was perfect, Nicole.”

 

Nicole seemed to consider that, pursing her lips and nodding to herself. It was such a Nicole look, such a Nicole face, that Waverly couldn’t help but cup her wife’s cheek.

 

“I really missed…that,” she said, stroking the line of Nicole’s cheekbone with her thumb.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole whispered, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s palm.

 

“No, baby, no sorrys. Not about that.”

 

“I missed it too. I don’t know why I was so scared.”

 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Waverly was a little heartbroken to see her confident wife like this, but she was also so proud. Nicole was working hard to fight her way back.

 

“I know, but that’s not me,” Nicole said, articulating Waverly’s thoughts. “Touching you? Feeling you? That’s the greatest honour of my life and I wasted so much time, Waverly.”

 

“No, sweetie, no it doesn’t work like that.”

 

“I might never be the same as I used to be.” Nicole spoke quickly, as if she’d been practicing the line, and Waverly rolled onto her side so she could gather Nicole’s hands and hold them in her own.

 

“You’re Nicole Haught. And I am beyond in love with Nicole Haught.”

 

“Even if I’m different?”

 

“What, you think I haven’t changed either?” Waverly asked, smiling softly as Nicole frowned.

 

“But you’re you,” Nicole said, the confusion evident in her voice.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not the same me as the day we met. Or the day Wyatt was born. Or Willa…”

 

“Or Wynne,” Nicole finished the sentence. Her face was solemn and Waverly felt the heaviness around them.

 

“Especially Wynne,” she said, pressing her forehead to Nicole’s, their joined hands resting underneath Waverly’s chin.

 

Nicole moved slightly, forcing Waverly to let go of her wife’s fingers, and then Waverly was lying on her back and Nicole was leaning over her, looking down at her, at Waverly’s face and her body and the scar.

 

“I’ve changed a lot, Nicole,” Waverly said, uncomfortable with the sudden attention she was receiving.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

“I’m not sure I see myself the way you see me right now.”

 

Waverly didn’t like to think of herself as vain, but she had been drawing appreciative glances since adolescence. At times it had been annoying, but it could also be a confidence boost, especially one Nicole arrived in Purgatory. Waverly liked to take care of her body, she took pride in each defined muscle, and her ego expanded exponentially every time her wife seemed to lose all composure at the mere hint of a shapely hip or the curve of Waverly’s breast.

 

And then the babies came and Waverly felt even more powerful in her skin than before. She had birthed human beings. She had grown them and delivered them and fed them with her body. When Nicole called her Wonder Woman, Waverly let herself indulge in the idea just a little bit. She was Waverly Earp, former head cheerleader, known for crop tops and short shorts. She could bring Nicole to her knees without even touching her because her body was power and strength.

 

Except her body felt foreign now. The scar would fade, the surgeon had promised her that much, and she diligently rubbed oils into it multiple times a day to help it disappear as much as it could, but it was still there.

 

And then there was the fact that Nicole had barely glanced at her since Wynne’s birth. They hadn’t so much as kissed for months. And now they were both naked and Nicole was looking at her like she used to and Waverly didn’t quite feel like that Wonder Woman anymore.

 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said, pushing through her discomfort, “it’s just…I wasn’t expecting this today. I didn’t shower or shave my legs or…shave…anything…and usually I would do that and…”

 

“Waverly?” Nicole gently brushed her fingers against Waverly’s bicep and the familiarity of the touch was comforting.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know you don’t have to do any of that for me? You never have? I think you’re…I don’t have the words, baby.”

 

“I didn’t know if you still wanted me,” Waverly said, turning her face to Nicole. Her wife looked crestfallen.

 

“I do, Waverly. More than anything.”

 

Nicole kissed her then, softly, as if she wanted to relearn Waverly’s mouth and Waverly let her. When Nicole’s lips moved to Waverly’s neck, she sighed, happy to lean back and let Nicole make her feel good. Waverly wasn’t used to being so passive, but she needed this from Nicole, she needed to feel wanted again and beautiful and somehow Nicole’s mouth against her skin was reminding her that _this_ body? It belonged to her.

 

When Nicole’s lips pressed soft kisses to the swell of Waverly’s breast, Waverly hissed slightly, wincing at the touch.

 

“Tender?” Nicole asked, moving away, but only after leaving the softest kiss on one, sensitive nipple. Waverly nodded and swallowed a moan. She was acutely aware of how badly she wanted Nicole again, but she was also wrestling with her own inner demons. They’d been married for years, they’d seen each other in some fairly unattractive moments, but Waverly was struggling.

 

She’d been pregnant one second and the next she’d woken up in the hospital, cut open and then stitched up, and she had no memory of anything that had happened in between. Logically she knew the steps of the day, but the lack of control, the strange and terrifying realization that someone had been inside her body, had reached in and taken her baby, had sewed her back together all while she’d been helpless, it was terrifying.

 

And when she woke up, when she needed Nicole to assure her that everything was okay, that she was safe, Nicole couldn’t do that and Waverly understood, she wasn’t angry, but it made her realize how heavily she depended on Nicole as her safety net, how heavily they depended on each other. Nicole’s mind had nearly shattered at the idea of Waverly’s death and Waverly was currently lying naked, shaking slightly because ever iota of control she had before Wynne’s birth had disappeared and she was desperate to get it back.

 

“Sometimes it feels like my body isn’t my own anymore,” Waverly said.

 

“That’s how I feel about my brain, like it’s a separate entity messing with me while I’m just trying to live my life.”

 

“We’re pretty messed up, hey?” Waverly asked and Nicole blushed and giggled.

 

“Maybe just a little?”

 

“But at least we’re messed up together?”

 

Nicole smiled down at Waverly, a big, open grin, and nodded.

 

“Wouldn’t want to be messed up with anyone but you, baby,” she said and Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

“So romantic!”

 

“Hey, always!”

 

It felt nice to joke again, to laugh with each other, to find humour in the darkness. But Waverly still felt like she was standing on shaky ground. Part of her wanted to climb on top of Nicole and have her way. Part of her wanted to pull the blankets up to her chin or get dressed and run out the door. Instead she decided to voice exactly what she was feeling. Despite her anxiety, she knew their bedroom was a place of sanctuary. Her bedroom _and_ her wife.

 

“I was scared you’d see the scar and it would make you upset,” Waverly said, unable to make eye contact with Nicole. Instead she brushed her fingers against Nicole’s own scar, using the pad of thumb to trace its familiar outline.

 

“Can I touch it?”

 

Nicole’s request held no amount of pressure or force. It sounded like genuine curiosity, but Waverly still swallowed hard. She didn’t know how to answer the question. She wasn’t sure if she wanted Nicole to even see it, let alone touch it.

 

The seconds that passed felt more like hours, but Nicole made no move to do anything until Waverly gave her answer.

 

“Okay,” Waverly said finally, lying flat with her eyes gazing straight up at the ceiling. She had never felt as exposed in her life. Not the first time with Champ. Not the first time with Nicole. Never.

 

“I’m going to use my fingers, okay?”

 

Waverly had squeezed her eyes shut, but she could sense Nicole beside her, propped up on one elbow. There were fingers slowly stroking down Waverly’s side, beneath her naval, and then they paused on flesh that felt strange. It was an unexpected feeling. Waverly knew that the skin would heal, that the nerve endings would refuse and she’d regain full feeling, but the thin line was numb while the skin surrounding it seemed hyper-sensitive. She jolted in surprise and stifled a small moan. She didn’t expect it to feel good.

 

Nicole continued her soft exploration, running one fingertip along the scar. Maybe it was the proximity to Waverly’s sensitive tummy or maybe it was how close Nicole was to her core, but Waverly found herself biting her lip and trying not to arch her back.

 

“What does it feel like?” Nicole asked, voice low.

 

“Strange. Like your fingers are electric…or…I don’t know…it feels…”

 

“Good?”

 

Waverly recognized her wife’s tone and exhaled. She opened her eyes and found Nicole huddled close to her hip. Nicole was watching her own hand, watching her fingers against Waverly’s scar, and seeing her there…so close…Waverly wasn’t sure what to do or what she wanted at all.

 

“Can I use my mouth?” Nicole looked up at her, all vulnerability gone, replaced with something much more familiar, much more dangerous. Waverly was glad she was lying down. She felt light headed.

 

“Y…yes.”

 

Nicole’s fingers disappeared and in their place, Waverly watched a wet tongue slide along the length of her scar. The heat of Nicole’s mouth against her body made Waverly inadvertently thrust her hips up, bumping Nicole just a little, and her wife smiled, a wolf’s grin.

 

“Waverly?”

 

“Uh huh?”

 

“Can I taste you?”

 

Waverly knew what she wanted, she knew how badly she wanted Nicole’s mouth on her, but the fear reared back then, the insecurity. Her scar was one thing, but she couldn’t help but think of her recovery after the C-Section, the blood, the mess…

 

“Am I…okay…there?” Waverly asked.

 

Nicole braced herself on her forearms and moved away from Waverly’s scar and down, hovering over the tangle of honey-brown hair between Waverly’s legs. She inhaled and Waverly clenched her teeth because _Jesus…_

“You are so perfect, Waverly. More than you’ve ever been.” Nicole lowered herself, pressing her nose into Waverly’s curls and she inhaled again. Deeply.

 

“God…”

 

Nicole didn’t move. She was waiting for Waverly’s response and Waverly knew that no matter what she said, they’d be okay. But she also knew that her thighs were damp and all she wanted was to spread her legs, to offer herself to Nicole, to take back her own body by giving it to her wife, by letting Nicole take her, take what Waverly wanted to give.

 

“I need your tongue,” Waverly said, lowering her arms so she could sink her fingers into Nicole’s loose hair, “But just your tongue. I’m not ready for anything…inside.”

 

“I love you,” Nicole whispered and then she closed her lips around Waverly’s clit and Waverly couldn’t shape any words to respond. Nicole sucked and licked and Waverly bucked against Nicole’s face, not caring that she was pulling Nicole’s hair, not caring that the noises she was making were nearly unintelligible. When Nicole’s hand grasped her hips, Waverly challenged them, thrusting, wanting to make a mess of Nicole’s face, wanting to feel Nicole’s teeth against her skin. Nicole’s fingers moved back to the scar then, carefully, thoughtfully, and Waverly cried out, amazed at how close she was, at how tight she felt between her legs.

 

“Nicole,” she managed, a strangled prayer from her throat, and then Nicole flattened her tongue and pressed down and Waverly fought no more. She flattened her feet against the mattress and pushed up, feeling Nicole’s nose hard against her and her mouth and how wet and warm and silk everything was and her body released like a trigger, like white liquid fire, and she was left winded and overwhelmed and so, incredibly alive.

 

She let Nicole gather her up, let Nicole flip her onto her stomach so she could like with her head on Nicole’s shoulder and when Waverly found her strength again, she curled in, squeezing the woman beneath her.

 

“I love you too,” she said, tilting her head back to catch Nicole’s lips with her own. She could taste herself there. She could taste them.

 

~*~

 

“Home for dinner?”

 

Waverly balanced Wynne on her shoulder, as she returned to her artefacts thirty minutes later.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Nicole answered, back in uniform and handsome as ever. They couldn’t stop smiling at each other. And even though Wynne had decided to eat Waverly’s hair, Waverly only had eyes for the woman standing in the doorway.

 

Nicole dropped her hat on her head and then turned, taking Waverly’s hand and bowing over it so she could kiss it. As she stood up, she seemed to take Waverly in, starting at her feet, and it was only belatedly that Waverly realized where exactly she was standing. At the sink. Just as she had been on the day Wynne was born.

 

Except Wynne was in her arms and Nicole’s eyes followed the path of her legs, up and up, to Wynne, who turned to look at his Mama with identical wide eyes. And then Nicole was looking at Waverly’s face and there was no fear or hesitancy. Just love. And relief. And pride.

 

Purgatory’s sheriff doffed her hat and tilted her head in Waverly’s direction.

 

“Ma’am,” Nicole said, before marching out the door with a familiar swagger that had been missing. As Waverly watched her, she couldn’t help but shake her head and exhale.

 

“Who could work after that?” She asked aloud. Wynne hiccupped in response.

 

“Right? My goodness!”

 

And as Waverly sat down, balancing Wynne in her lap and a magnifying glass in one hand, she couldn’t help but look forward to dinner. And breakfast. And every moment to follow. Because she and Nicole were a little messed up, but they were a messed up together, and it was the most wonderful mess Waverly could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's been a while since I updated "Home," but I wanted to get this one just right. I hope you enjoy this one - consent is sexy as hell (or at least that's what I was going for...). 
> 
> As always, your comments mean the world to me. I read each and everyone. Please (please!), if you like what you've read (or not), want to share a though, whatever it is, let me know!
> 
> Let's hang out on twitter: @WrackWonder (and say hi if you're coming to EH Con!)


End file.
